L'amour est mort
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Tout est-il terminé entre Pénélope et Derek? Songfic.


Préambule :

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de : Jeff Davis. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>L'amour est mort<strong>

Elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer et son visage était bouffi par les larmes, ses yeux rougis par l'insomnie et le chagrin. Elle aurait aimé se blottir au fond de son lit et ne plus en bouger, mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. L'équipe avait besoin d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber comme ça… Elle n'était pas malade, même si elle se sentait mal à en crever !

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout s'arrête ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il été si injuste, si méprisant, presque injurieux ?

N'avait-elle pas toujours su que ça arriverait ? Du jour où elle avait commencé à rêver à lui, elle savait pourtant que rien ne serait possible entre eux. Et pourtant c'était arrivé : un jour il avait posé sur elle le regard qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps et elle n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps. Elle n'avait même pas eu la moindre velléité de refus… Elle s'était donnée corps et âme aussitôt, prête à souffrir s'il le fallait pour payer le prix du rêve qu'elle vivait…

Voilà… Le rêve était terminé… Il était temps de se réveiller.

_L'amour est mort,  
>N'en parlons plus<br>Chacun sa route  
>Chacun sa rue<br>J'vaisau soleil  
>Va où tu veux, où tu veux<br>_

Il avait changé… Bien sûr les événements des derniers mois les avaient tous affectés : la mort de Hayley, la décision de le nommer à la tête de l'équipe, provisoirement… Mais peut-être avait-il pris goût au pouvoir… Peut-être qu'il commençait à trouver pesant de n'être que le numéro deux, celui qui n'est jamais que le remplaçant…

Peut-être tout simplement que ce qui pour elle représentait l'aboutissement de sa vie n'était que pour lui une passade dont il avait fini par faire le tour.

Pourtant, ces mots qu'il lui avait dits, ces confidences qu'il lui avait faites… Elle seule avait vu le petit garçon perdu qui se cachait derrière l'homme si sûr de lui en apparence. Combien de fois l'avait-elle rassuré, réconforté, bercé sur son sein pour lui redonner l'envie de repartir le lendemain ?

Qui allait lui redonner l'envie de repartir à elle maintenant ?

_L'amour est mort  
>Est mort d'ennui<br>De trop de jours  
>De trop de nuits<br>Notre passé est un passé  
>Dépassé<br>_

Elle se baigna longuement le visage à l'eau froide, tentant de faire disparaître les traces des larmes et de l'insomnie. Oh, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion : travaillant avec une équipe de profileurs, il y avait bien peu de chances pour que son désarroi passe inaperçu… Mais qui savait ?

Après tout, à sa connaissance, aucun de ces éminents spécialistes du comportement humain n'avait eu le moindre soupçon sur leur liaison. C'était lui qui l'avait convaincue de la garder secrète pendant un temps… Juste le temps d'être heureux sans avoir à supporter leurs conseils, leurs remarques, leur désapprobation peut-être, qui pouvait savoir ?

Elle avait été d'accord… Elle était toujours d'accord avec ce qu'il disait…

Ce devait être pour quelques semaines, quelques mois… Si leur histoire durait jusque là avait-elle alors pensé

_Moi je veux courir mes grands chemins  
>Descendre en marche du train train<br>Moi je veux manger tout mon pain blanc  
>Etre un voyou être un héros être vivant<br>_

Et ça avait duré…

Inexplicablement, incroyablement, ça avait duré… sept longs mois à vivre un amour clandestin, à se composer un visage lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble au bureau, à taire les mots d'amour qui lui montaient aux lèvres devant les autres…

Mais sept longs mois de bonheur partagé, d'étreintes torrides qui les laissaient épuisés mais apaisés, sept mois à se réconforter mutuellement, à reprendre foi en l'humanité parce que si c'était possible entre eux, alors tout était possible.

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle aurait sept mois, elle aurait sans doute bien ri ! Aujourd'hui ces sept mois s'étaient envolés en poussière et elle n'avait plus rien. Tout cela parce qu'elle avait pensé que peut-être il était temps de se dévoiler aux yeux des autres.

_L'amour est mort  
>N'en parlons plus<br>Chacun sa route  
>Chacun sa rue<br>Va au soleil  
>Et si il pleut<br>Tant mieux tant mieux  
><em>

Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien des mots qu'elle lui avait jetés à la figure lorsqu'il avait refusé ne serait-ce que de discuter de cette option. Simplement elle avait eu l'impression qu'il l'avait giflée : avait-il honte à ce point de leur amour pour ne pas supporter que ceux qu'ils côtoyaient jour après jour, qui étaient, au fil du temps, devenus plus des amis que de simples collègues, sachent qu'ils vivaient ensemble, même si, officiellement, chacun avait encore son chez soi ?

Non, elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce que lui avaient fait dire son amour propre blessé et son amour trahi ! Mais elle revoyait parfaitement la pâleur qui avait soudain envahi le visage de son compagnon avant qu'à son tour il ne laisse éclater sa colère dans des phrases qui l'avaient déchirée.

Et puis la porte s'était fermée sur lui dans un claquement qui lui avait rappelé le bruit de ce coup de feu qui avait failli la tuer. Et comme ce soir-là, elle avait senti la vie quitter son corps, non pas dans un ruisseau de sang, mais dans un flot de larmes incontrôlable.

_Moi je veux courir aussi  
>Mes grands chemins aussi<br>Descendre en marche du train train  
>Moi je veux manger aussi tout mon pain blanc aussi<br>Etre une reine, être une fille, être quelqu'un_

Elle se secoua : toutes ces pensées moroses ne l'amenaient nulle part. Elle avait un travail à accomplir et rien au monde ne l'empêcherait de le faire. Un pan de sa vie s'était écroulé, il lui restait l'autre et elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'affaisser par sa faute.

L'ascenseur la déposa à son étage : elle espérait pouvoir se faufiler dans son antre sans croiser personne. Plus tard elle les verrait, plus il lui serait facile de se préparer à leurs questions s'ils remarquaient les cernes qui bordaient ses yeux battus et son visage plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Puis elle se souvint que Hotch lui avait demandé de passer prendre des documents pour des recherches. Un instant elle pensa « oublier » cette injonction, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas indéfiniment éviter Derek.

Il lui avait pris son cœur, il ne lui prendrait pas son travail !

_L'amour est mort de trop d'amour  
>C'était trop fort<br>C'était trop lourd  
>Et jamais plus<br>Ni moi non plus  
>Nous ne dirons<br>Je t'aime  
>Je t'aime<em>

Elle appuya fermement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, espérant que la montée serait très lente et lui donnerait le temps de se composer un visage plus serein. Mais bien trop vite le tintement familier indiquant que les portes s'ouvraient retentit et elle le perçut comme le glas qui sonnait pour elle.

Elle s'imaginait se glisser jusqu'au bureau de son chef sans se faire remarquer et repartir de la même façon pour se terrer dans sa tanière jusqu'à la fin de la journée et, pourquoi pas, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Mais à peine avait-elle mis un pied dehors que deux bras l'entourèrent et qu'elle entendit à ses oreilles la voix tant aimée murmurer :

- Pardonne-moi mon amour… Pénélope… Pardonne-moi… Je t'aime.

Un instant elle eut la tentation de se débattre, et puis elle fondit dans l'étreinte si familière, si rassurante… Des applaudissements l'arrachèrent au songe qu'elle vivait et, écarlate, elle aperçut toute l'équipe autour d'eux, de grands sourires plaqués sur leurs visages. Elle sursauta, tenta de dénouer les bras qui la retenaient, espérant, contre toute logique, pouvoir trouver une explication plausible à leur enlacement. Il la retint contre lui :

- Derek…, balbutia-t-elle. Ils vont nous voir…

Un grand éclat de rire lui répondit :

- Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour nous soucier de ça ma douce ! De toute façon ils savent..

- Ils savent ?

Idiote ! Idiote ! se morigéna-t-elle aussitôt. Mais pour qui les prenait-elle ? Même le moins psychologue des êtres sur la Terre aurait compris en la voyant ainsi lovée dans ses bras…

- Oui, et ça fait bien longtemps d'ailleurs, renchérit Hotch, un sourire bienveillant éclairant ses traits austères.

- Quoi.. mais… comment ? pourquoi ?

- Comment nous savons ? ironisa doucement Spencer. Il suffit de vous regarder.

- Pourquoi nous n'avons rien dit ? ajouta Rossi. Parce que c'était à vous de nous en parler.

- Mais il était temps quand même ! termina Emily

- Ils savent ? répéta Pénélope, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à y croire. Mais… Je croyais que tu…

- Que j'étais un imbécile ? Tu avais raison ma princesse… Mais je te jure que ça n'arrivera plus… Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher et je voulais que tout le monde le sache…

Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes, mais cette fois-ci c'étaient des larmes de bonheur. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, elle eut vaguement conscience des applaudissements qui reprenaient autour d'eux…

**FIN**

Chanson de Gilbert Bécaud


End file.
